Cherished For Eternity
by Rovenus
Summary: After 500 years, Tom Riddle finally found his long lost lover however said person have no memories left of his past life but only vague dreams plaguing him all his life. Draco/Harry;Tom/Harry
1. Welcome back

Disclaimer: I do not own this aka Harry Potter or any of its characters. They solely belong to JK Rowling. If they belong to me, a really **BIG **if, I would have twisted the character for my own twisted pleasure.

Summary: Takes place in medieval times, Harry lives with the Weasleys' due to an unforeseen tragedy. However, plagued by vague and disturbing dreams all his life, he soon discovers what they truly mean as his past life uncovers itself and so does his long lost lover who have been waiting for him for five decades who is out to claim what he have lost so long ago, namely **a** Harry Potter.

Pairings: Draco/Harry; eventual Tom/Harry

**Chapter 1 Welcome**

"Harry, dear, your love is here for you."

"Wha-?"

"Oh dear you're not even up yet. You've promised Draco your company today or have you forgotten?"

"Oh no Herm. I forgot. I'll kill Ron for this. If he hasn't forced me to play cards with him till midnight I wouldn't have overslept."

Throwing the covers off him and scrambling out of his lavish four poster bed, Harold James Potter, or more commonly known as Harry, seems all the more endearing, with his flushed cheeks, sparkling green eyes which hides no emotions, and long ebony locks that begs to be caressed despite its wilderness.

Hermione Granger, attendant for Harry and one of his most cherished friends, blushed upon seeing such a sight. Who wouldn't? After all, Harry is one of the most exotic beauties that she's ever seen, not to mention that she used to harbour a crush for him who she now considers as her brother.

She remembers the first time when she laid her eyes upon Harry.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_It was four years ago when she was still fifteen. Being best friends with Ron and since her mother worked for the Weasley's Manor, she had visited the place on a daily basis. It was on one of those visits, when she was arguing with Ron about yet another childish issue which she didn't bother to remember, that a servant rushed into the sitting room._

"_My Lord, the Potter's household have been attacked."_

_Standing up with such speed that Hermione thought the chair that Lord Weasley was sitting on would definitely topple which it did in the end with a resounding crash._

"_How can this be? Are there any survivors? How are the Potters?"_

"_My Lord, it seems that Peter Pettigrew, the wanted criminal, have lead a group of thieves into Godric Hollow. We think that he did that for the purpose of revenge seeing that Lord Potter have successfully captured more than half of his group of his thieves recently."_

"_Where are the guards? James would never let his guard down and let his manor be on such low security."_

"_Most of the guards were poisoned and we found a few murdered. Pettigrew and his thieves must have pretended to be guards and poisoned the rest through their water supply. His group then attacked the Potters while they're asleep and set the place on fire after the attack. We found young Harry though. It seems those thieves have not found him and we found him buried under some rubble unconscious."_

"_Dear God!" exclaimed Queen Molly with the same effect her husband managed to achieve while standing up except without the chair falling. "Where is he then? Is he alright?"_

"_We have him right here Your Highness." And that's when everyone noticed another servant standing behind the first one, carrying a pale boy who looked no older than Hermione herself. The little boy seems to be having breathing difficulties and despite with all the gashes, bruises, dirt and grime and even some dried blood littering here and there all over his fragile body, Hermione thought that he looked absolutely breath-taking. The silky raven locks covering and framing his beautifully sculpted face, eyes closed with beautiful long lashes framing them, she could only imagine that he'll be even more breathtaking with them open. And those lips, red and full, slightly open with panting breaths coming out of them, dirty and soiled but no doubt elegant white robes adorned his nimble and petite completing the image of a fallen angel in young Hermione's eyes. _

_She remembered looking around the room to gauge everyone else's reactions and figured that the same things must be going through their minds and judging by the little blush on Ginny's face, she must be already thinking a little further ahead. _

_And right in front of their eyes, is the only heir to the proud and noble house of Potter, who seems so innocent and with the face of a Botticelli angel which everyone around him with the urge to protect and shelter him from the harsh realities of the world, but yet here he is, lying there looking so fragile as if he is might break at any moment, had just endured what must be the most horrible and frightening experience of his life and the fact that both of his beloved parents can no longer be there to comfort him have made it all the more a heartbreaking moment. _

_And it was then that everyone in the room knew that their hearts have already opened up to the beautiful angel in front of them, accepting him and promising themselves that they will be there for him to protect him and never let him be alone again._

_**~FLASHBACK OVER~**_

"Hermione, will you attend to my hair please?" asked Harry, while sitting down in front of the beautifully carven vanity desk, effectively snapping the brunette's attention back into reality. Grabbing a handful of his hair, Hermione starts combing through his silky locks while staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"Harry, you look stunning. Draco will definitely swoon upon the sight of you." And she was true to her words, dressed in a white robe adorned with golden lining and thin golden belt lying across his slender waist, compliments his pale ivory skin. Tying his hair back with a black silk ribbon, "There you're done Harry. You must go quickly. You know Draco is far from patient."

"Thanks Herm. You're the best," planting a quick kiss on her cheeks, Harry fled out of his room and down the grand spiral staircase, excited and anxious to finally meet his beloved after so many weeks.

Feeling something landed on his chest, the blond haired Adonis looked down into his arms to see his ebony beauty clutching onto him, slender arms around his waist and realised that all his impatience and anxiety flew out of the window the moment those soulful green eyes turn to him.

"Harry, you have no idea how I suffered without your presence. Blaise wanted to punch me for whining about you all the time to him and you know I never whine." At the sight of his beloved raised eyebrow, he added, "Not much anyway."

Kissing his blond haired love soundly on the lips, Harry impatiently dragged him by his hands out of the grand entrance doors, "And I miss you too Draco. But I really want to go for a ride. Ever since you thought me how to ride a few weeks ago I've always wanted to try it again but Mrs Weasley wouldn't let me unless you're present."

Raising his eyebrow in an amused manner, Draco could only think to himself, "_Welcome back Draco." _He would never feel truly home unless his beloved Harry is with him, safe and sound with that never ending high spirits of his that never cease to amaze him and put on a smile on his face.

"Oh by the way before I forget, welcome back Draco," turning back to look at his lover's face who in turn gave him that dazzling smile that never fails to melt his heart.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. I know it's still a little vague but please bear with me and I promise you some real climax moments real soon. In the meantime, read and review. Constructive criticisms are welcome and flamers out there can flame all you want as long as you include some constructive criticisms in it or else I will just ignore it.


	2. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. They belong to JK Rowling.

This means:

" speaking"

'thoughts'

_Flashback_

_Dreams_

Chapter 2

_A blazing inferno surrounded him. The air was filled with the screams of terror. And there he was hiding behind a large crate next to a burnt down hut with a group of small quivering children. Their little village off to the far east of Slytherin kingdom is currently under siege._

"_Harry, I'm scared," said one of the small children while the others nod along. _

"_Don't be Colin. You are the oldest among the children here. If anything is to happen to me, I want you to lead and take care of the others."_

"_But Harry-"_

"_No buts Colin. I trust you and I know you won't let me down. Come. We must run to the store and hide all our supplies before they find it." Quietly standing up from their hiding place, the group of children and their teacher known as Harry ran as fast as their legs could bring them in the direction of the hut which stored all their village food supplies._

_While the army and the village people are still in a heated battle, Harry and his small group of students managed to make it all the way to the store unnoticed, given the war that is currently raging around them._

_Once inside, Harry passed the group a few sacks and ordered them, "Fill these with as much grains as you can." The children quickly shattered to the grain supplies stacked along the walls of the shack, slit them open with jagged rocks and filled the little sacks with the grains that are now slowly streaming out of the bigger stacks._

_Harry was helping the children to cut open the bigger sacks with a dagger and threw excess grains that can't be fit into little sacks on the ground so that the vicious army outside can no longer use them._

_Hearing the army banging the doors to the store, Harry quickly shouted for the children to hide. "Don't make a single sound no matter what happens. Understand?" Nodding their heads frighteningly, one by one the children hid themselves in the darkest area possible. Seeing the last of the children went into hiding, Harry quickly turned around as the Slytherin army finally managed to bang the doors open. All the while standing in the middle of the shack with only a dagger in his hand for protection, Harry could only pray that the soldiers would not find the children and that his presence alone is enough to distract their attention from the not so well hidden hiding place of his beloved students._

"_Well look what we have here boys. A pretty little boy and better yet all alone. Are you gonna hurt us with that little toy of yours? Do you even know how to use it?" mocked one of the soldiers who is at least twice the size of Harry while the rest just laughed along like the goons they are._

_Despite the fact that Harry has never felt so frightened in all his life, he refused to let it show especially not in front of the people who destroyed his beloved village. And so, in a last desperate attempt to save himself, he flung his knife across the room, too scared out of his mind to be thinking properly much less aim properly._

_With a loud choking sound, everyone was stunned as the soldier who was mocking Harry before now have a knife sticking out of his throat, blood gushing out the gash profusely. And with that, the soldier fell to the floor on his knees, hands around his neck trying in vain to stop the blood from flowing. "Ge- ge –get him...," choked the fallen soldier as he finally breathed his last breath. His choked words seems to lift a veil off everyone's minds as everyone snapped out of their reverie and back to the situation at hand. _

_Realising what he had done, Harry quickly made a run for his life and dashed towards the back door of the shack. "GET BACK HERE!" yelled the soldiers as they chase after the young boy who have effectively taken the life of one their leaders with just a lucky throw of the dagger. Just as Harry was about to make it out the door, an arrow lodged itself in his left leg and with a sharp gasp of pain, fell forward on the hard earth. _

'_NO.' Even with the blinding pain in his leg, he tried to crawl away from the soldiers. Anything. Even if it's painful. Anything to escape from the clutches of those soldiers. Who knows what they might do to him if they got their hands on him?_

_However, he didn't make it very far as with a sharp tug of his hair, Harry was forced to look up at one of the ugly brute's face. _

"_Try to run ey? Well, I would like to see you run now." Dragging Harry by his hair, the soldiers filed out of the shack and made way through the dying war to the carts where the captives are held._

_Through his pain lidded eyes, Harry could clearly see the outcome of this war. Half of their men are already dead and most are captured. Men, women, and children even the old ones are all locked up in those wooden cages. He could hear their cries fill the air and see their tear streaked faces, etched with fear and anguish. _

_Trying to turn his head back as much as possible, he can see the store shack. He stared at the area where he thinks the children are hiding, hoping to get a glimpse of them before he is completely dragged away. Hoping they'll stay safe and survive. _

_His eyes went wide when he saw a head peeking out from one of the crates. 'Colin.' His eyes began to water as he mouthed the words 'take care of the others' to Colin. He looked up to his captors, seeing that they're still oblivious to what's going on back in the store shack, too busy snickering to one another about their victory._

'_Stay safe', again he mouthed to Colin hoping he's able to understand. When he saw Colin nod his head, he couldn't hold the tears in any longer. Hoping to give what he hopes is a smile, he saw Colin raise his hand towards him while mouthing his name before he was thrown into one the cage._

_Looking around the cage, he can see the pain on everyone's' face. Some were holding onto one another, whispering "its okays". Some were looking down, knees to their chests, with tears flowing freely down their face. And some were looking frantically around the war scene, in hopes of spotting their loved ones before they're taken away. _

_He was shocked out of his reverie when someone gripped his shoulders hard. It's the chief of the village, Alastor Moody. Shaking him by his shoulders, "Where's the children Harry? The children?"_

_He could see some of the people in the cage turned their heads towards him. "They're still in the store shack hiding. Colin-"_

"_NO! Look!"_

_He turned towards the one who shouted and followed the direction his finger was pointing. What he saw made his blood run cold. Everything was as if it happened in slow motion._

_The shack. It's on fire. It's falling apart as if it's made out of paper as the fire licked its walls. Soldiers surrounded the hut with torches in their hands and cruel smiles on their face._

"_NO! NO! PLEASE! NO!" He gripped the bars of the cage so hard till his knuckles turned white. He shook the bars so hard but it's too strong. He was helpless as all he could do was stare at the hut and scream his heart out as it was swallowed in flames. The cries of the people in the cage as they realised their children might be in there, racing to the bars of the cage to get a better look at the burning hut._

_And then, the cries. The children's screams for help filled the air, coming from the hut._

"**No! No! Please NO!"**

Sitting up all of a sudden, emerald eyes darted around frantically as he realised what happened.

"It's a dream. It's just a dream." Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Harry realised he's still in bed and the sun's not even up yet.

Bringing his knees to his chest, he muttered to himself, "but why? Why this dream? It's getting more frequent now."

"You alright Harry? I heard you screaming." Harry was snapped out of his reverie when Hermione knocked on his bedroom door.

"Yea I'm fine. It's just a nightmare. That's all." 'How I wish that is true.' Clutching his pajama top, Harry thought to himself 'but this feeling. I can't help but feel that there's something more."

"Well okay then Harry. You should go back to sleep. The sun's coming up soon."

"Yea I'll do just that."

'Though I'm sure I won't be getting any more sleep.'

Ok. Some bits from Harry's past to quench your curiosity for now. I'm not gonna give some lame ass reasons like some writers as to why I didn't update cause there is no reason. I just didn't feel like it cause I realise my drafts really sucks and I can't come up with anything good. I don't give half-hearted efforts. But no worries I came up with another draft which I'm still quite satisfied with.

Btw, I'm really sorry for any mistakes either spelling, volcab or grammar-wise cause I have no beta and I don't proof read. Hell, I don't even double check my exams. So again I'm really sorry. In case you're wondering, English is my first language. I know I deserve a bashing for this. XD

So in the meantime, you know what to do. Just tell me how you feel. And again crude comments are not encouraged.


End file.
